Ted DiBiase/Event history
The following is a listing of events that Ted DiBiase has participated in. *Wrestlemania 4 Undisputed Title Tournament-Ted Dibiase defeated Jim Duggan *Wrestlemania 4 Undisputed Title Tournament-Ted Dibiase defeated Don Muraco 1979 *October 22 - WWF event at Madison Square Garden in New York: WWF Intercontinental Champion Pat Patterson pinned Ted DiBiase to retain the title 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 *February 5 - WWF The Main Event in Indianapolis: Andre the Giant (w/Ted DiBiase & Virgil) pinned WWF World Heavyweight Champion Hulk Hogan to win the title. Hogan clearly had his shoulder off the mat but was counted out by the corrupt referee. Andre then surrendered the belt to DiBiase, which WWF Commissioner Jack Tunney would later declare the belt vacant. *March 12 - WWF Saturday Night's Main Event: Ted DiBiase (w/Andre the Giant & Virgil) beat Randy Savage (w/Miss Elizabeth) by count out *April 1 - WWF WrestleMania IV at Trump Plaza in Atlantic City: Randy Savage (w/Miss Elizabeth) pinned Ted DiBiase (w/Virgil) to win in the WWF World Heavyweight Championship final to win the title. Hulk Hogan and Andre the Giant interfered in this match. *King of the Ring-Ted Dibiase defeated Brutus Beefcake *King of the Ring-Ted Dibiase defeated Ken Patera *King of the Ring -Ted Dibiase defeated Ron Bass *King of the Ring-Ted Dibiase defeated Randy Savage in the final tournament match. 1989 *March 8 - WWF Wrestling Challenge in Odessa, TX: Ted DiBiase (w/Virgil) and Bret Hart fought to a double count out 1990 *October 13 - WWF Saturday Night's Main Event in Toledo: Randy Savage (w/Sherri Martel) defeated Dusty Rhodes by count out when Dusty left the ring after Ted DiBiase & Virgil attacked Dustin Rhodes who was sitting in the front row *November 3 - WWF Superstars in Springfield, IL: Dustin Rhodes (w/Dusty Rhodes) defeated Ted DiBiase (w/Virgil & Sherri Martel) by decision by surviving 10 minutes in the ring with DiBiase *November 24 - WWF event at Madison Square Garden: Ted DiBiase & Virgil beat Dusty & Dustin Rhodes *WWF event: Jake Roberts beat Ted DiBiase (w/Virgil) by DQ *WWF event Ted DiBiase (w/Virgil) and Shawn Michaels (w/Marty Jannetty) fought to a double DQ 1991 *April 27 - WWF Saturday Night's Main Event: Ted DiBiase (w/Virgil) & Bret Hart fought to a double count out *King of the Ring 1991-Ricky Steamboat vs. Ted Dibiase ended in a draw 1992 *November 14 - WWF Saturday Night's Main Event: The Ultimate Maniacs (Ultimate Warrior & Randy Savage) defeated WWF World Tag Team Champions Money Inc (Ted DiBiase & IRS) by count out. Ric Flair, Razor Ramon and Mr. Perfect attacked the Ultimate Maniacs after the match. 1993 1994 1995 *September 24 - WWF In Your House 3: Triple Header at the Saginaw Civic Center in Saginaw, MI: Sycho Sid (w/Ted DiBiase) pinned Henry Godwinn. Godwinn slopped DiBiase after the match with the help of former corporation member Bam Bam Bigelow 2010 *January 7 - FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Joe Hennig & Brett DiBiase defeated FCW Florida Tag Team Champions The Dudebusters (Trent Barreta & Caylen Croft) (w/Curt Hawkins) by submission in a non-title match. Ted DiBiase came to ringside and put Hawkins in the Million Dollar Dream while Baretta was tapping to Brett's Million Dollar Drean in the ring. External links * Ted DiBiase Profile at Pro Fight DB Category:Wrestler event history